heathersfandomcom-20200223-history
Heather Duke
Heather Duke, portrayed by Shannen Doherty, is the second female antagonist in the cult classic film Heathers. She is initially portrayed as the timid and shy bookworm, but is later revealed to be as cruel of a tyrant as Heather Chandler. Heather Duke takes over as leader of the Heathers after Heather Chandler's "suicide", but is later stripped of her power by Veronica Sawyer. Heather Duke's signature color is green, symbolizing her envy of Heather Chandler. Early Life Not much is said about Heather Duke's early life, but it is revealed by J.D. that Heather Duke and Martha Dunnstock were childhood friends. Appearance Heather Duke has brown hair (usually worn down) and brown eyes, and for the first half of the film, wears dark shades of green. However, after Heather Chandler's "suicide", she is convinced by J.D to be the new leader of the Heathers, and he gives her Chandler's red scrunchie as symbolism of passing over power. Once that event has occurred, for the rest of the film, she wears red and ties her hair back with the former leader's scrunchie. Personality At the beginning of the film, she is portrayed as shy and reserved, as well as lacking self-esteem (due to her bulimia). She enjoys reading Moby Dick, but later hands over her copy to J.D as a gift in return for the scrunchy. Duke seems to be scared of Heather Chandler too, because Chandler relentlessly bullies her and forces her to throw up in the bathroom after she eats something and often tells her to "shut up". Then, when Chandler dies and she is handed over power, Duke becomes cruel and likes watching other people suffer, e.g. Heather McNamara. Rise and Fall of Power Following the death of Heather Chandler, Heather Duke rose to power taking over as the influential tyrant of Westerburg High School, and with it came the bullying of students that she so hated. Bullying Heather McNamara until she attempts suicide and using her newfound influence to get students to sign a petition wrote up by J.D. in return for pictures of her and Martha in their childhood. Heather Duke quickly loses her power after a singed Veronica takes her red scrunchies and proclaims, "Heather my love, there's a new sheriff in town.' Relationships Heather Chandler Heather Chandler and Heather Duke do not seem particularly close, though it is clear through little clues that Heather Duke would like to take her leaders power but is too timid to make a serious attempt. Heather Chandler is extremely cruel to Heather Duke and bullies her quite often throughout the film which creates a lot of rage within her. Heather Duke wishes many times for Heather Chandler to die and thanks God when she finally does. Heather Duke takes over Heather Chandler's position as lead Heather after her predecessors death. Heather McNamara Heather McNamara and Heather Duke do not seem particularly close but did not seem to have a problem with each other until later in the film when Heather Duke takes over as the leader of the Heathers. At that point, Heather Duke begins to relentlessly bully Heather McNamara just as Heather Chandler had done to her. This causes Heather McNamara to attempt suicide but she is stopped by Veronica Sawyer. Veronica Sawyer Veronica Sawyer does not appear to particularly like Heather Duke much, though Heather Duke seems to enjoy having Veronica around. They listen to Hot Probz together every time it is on. Veronica resents Heather Duke for bullying Heather McNamara and takes over Heather Duke's position as leader of the school at the end of the film. Martha Dunnstock Not much is told about Martha Dunnstock and Heather Duke's past friendship other than that they were very close in their childhood. Quotes * "Veronica, why are you pulling my dick?" * "Color me stoked, girl." * "Some people need different kinds of convincing than others." * "Fuck it" * "I'm sorry...I forgot" * "Veronica: Why you're such a megabitch?! Duke: Because I can be." * "Just another geek trying to imitate the popular people and failing miserably." * "Me, and Martha Dumptruck... How do you find this?" Category:Film Characters Category:The Heathers Category:Female characters